Story:Crimson Shadow/Chapter 1
Alarms go off through out Research Laboratory, the resistance have begin their attack on lab. In middle of Chaos a spy of the resistance dress as one scientist has made his move, continue with the plan he walked up to one research containers. Inside was just girl hook up with tube and machinery. "Don't worry miss, your friends have come save you from this nightmare," man begin to enter the release code from panel, "this chick better be wroth all this shit, risking my ass saved this girl they keep talking abou..." He looks down at his seeing blood stain coming from his shirt, when he looks over he was quickly gun down by guards. "Quick shut off release command, we can't let them have Project!" The command as made and one guard quickly run to panel shut it off, however his hand as pierce by black hook and chained. "The hell this..." man looked in fear then quickly pulled in by creature of darkness coming from the container where girl was in. Darkness form into black and silver dragon with coffins bound to the dragon, beast slam the guard to ground creating just bloody mess of his body. "Where the fuck that monster come from! Just shoot it and girls fuck their order!" Dragon waste no time and pierce the remaining guards in coffins, three on each wings and one in his chest. Months I've done nothing but watch you monsters harm milady with your trickery! Unlocking her power and awaking me for what? To watch you harm her, torment her! Bah! If you humans dare play with art of gods then you all be punish for your cruel acts! Beast speak men trap in his coffins as his slowly torment them now using his chain to pierce through coffins and their body leaving one in his chest helplessly hearing his men dying in horrible pain. I never thought I would have break my promise to scum like you. But no more, if you dare play with art of Death then I will welcome you to far greater punishment, counting dragon adds more chains through coffin killing men in such horrible pain as they screams through coffins oddly enough only them and dragon can them. Death is not meant to be control mortals, shamed you will not lived to learn this lesson. Dragon finally killed men trap in his wings and now pulls two blades out and stab through coffin in his chest multiple time, it silently kill final man until he could no longer hear the scream of pains. The girl soon awaken after her released, missing most the bloodshed that the beast had made, she felt confuse and lightheaded still hook by tubes and wires. She looked over and saw first guard who've died, laying in pool of blood with man's head crush like melon. The sighted of this cause her feel ill and puked from it. Please don't look milady, and forgive me for the actions I've made. I was enrage over the things they done to you, horrify they could do this too you. I know you don't remember my name, after events eons ago I know you have forgotten it. Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Thanatos; I've always been inside you asleep do to the events but these heartless morals found a way to unlock your power again. Fear not I will help you escape this hell, but we must hurry awhile I still able to take a physical form. Sadly your body is weaken from years being trap here but I will use my power give you strength to move. Dragon merge with in her but only showing black chains around her limbs and another floating beside her with the Silver Dragon skull Thanatos was wearing. No need to speak, save your strength, all we must do is to escape. You are able walk and run, now quick run to shadows there I hear more coming it best for me not to fight unless I need too, I know you wouldn't like me kill anymore humans least violently. Girl slowly get up getting use to her body again, she rip off tubes and wire that were hook to her, she felt some pain afterwards but try brush it off and run to shadows. Once she got there Thanatos create coffin around her to hid her in the darkness from human sight, she watch more guards pass by, took note of horrible corpse of first one that was slayed. They search area trying find her or rest their men but with no luck and head out to other rooms to hope find them. She come out the coffin and this time notice a black cloak on her body. Oh.... Right... Forgiveness but I couldn't allow milady run around nude so I create this cloak so... let us escape awhile we still have time please. ---- "Report!" Tomas Stone came out from under a tent used to create tactics and strategies. One man was running up to him, panting like he's out of breath. "We've been ambushed. One has fallen trying to retrieve her! I..." he choked up in the middle of the report and fell down flat. Tomas leaned toward the reporter to inspect. "Gunshot wounds! Someone must've alerted them, but who? Well, no time! We strike now! Prepare for assault! We'll show those bastards who the hell we really are!" The resistance all shouted in agreement as they armed themselves with their variety of weaponry before they started charging towards the facility. One of the rebels, a blond man, suddenly stopped in his tracks, feeling like there was something sinister in the air. Another one, a female, stopped behind him. "What is it?" She asked. "Deryk?" "I feel cold. Like deathly cold," came Deryk's small reply. "Don't be so over-dramatic! You wanted to rescue her, don't you? So why stop now?" Just then Deryk spotted a lone figure draped in a black cloak. "Somehow I get the feeling we've just..." He started running towards the figure but just before he could reach whoever, a large monstrous dragon covered with coffins chained together leaped down in front of him. Deryk stared at his massive size. "Holy shit," he muttered under his breath as he drew his sword. "Well, this is perfect. We've a huge ass bodyguard to get rid off." "What!? Are you crazy!?" The girl was hysterical, her handgun drawn out. "Better than letting this winged pest eat us," Deryk commented before charging at the dragon. ---- Thanatos grab Deryk's head stopping him in his track and begin left him up planning to kill him much like his first victim. The girl with her gun try acted fast and aim her weapon at dragon head hoping save her comrade. Thanatos quickly begin slam to man to his death only stop by his lady scream. "Stop! This is not what I want, please Thanatos you don't need kill him like others!" She plead to her guardian, however once she speak Deryk, Tomas and girl shock realizing who voice is that. But milady, he trying to harm you. I couldn't... "Selena! Is that you!?" Deryk yell from top his lung while interrupting Thanatos and struggling to break free from him, however Thanatos only tight his grip squeezing his skull awhile bring closer to his face. You speak to milady in a name, is this her moral name? Do you know her from this life mortal? Speak now don't waste my time! "Let me go you monster! I need see her! Now release me!!" Girl stun hear the man shoat out what could be her name, she remove her hood to show her face hoping she is this Selena they speak off. "It's... her but your eyes, your hair... what they do to you!?" "Now just sec there, Thanatos, that your name yes?" Tomas step forward in front of his me. "Hear me out, we have no plan to harm her at anyway, in fact we're here free her. You see, your lady is our close friend Selena who was took from us. We only want take her safety please listen to reason." How do I know you're not just lying to us? You know power she hold, surely you use wish use her for act of war! Thanatos grew even more enrage until he felt Selena touch on his back. "Please Thanatos, we don't have any other options. It not going be long until you lose your physical form, if they wish help me we should least give them at chance. I seen enough bloodshed for now, I don't want you mindless kill people for me, it not what I want...." Selena ask her guardian while rest her arms and her head on dragon, trying calm him down. Milady... why must you be so kind to everyone.... very well it seem we lack any other options for now. Thanatos release Deryk from his grip. Once Deryk was freed he quickly run to Selena to check on her see she okay, once he grab her shoulders he felt massive shock through his body and burn in his chest. "Dammit what they hell is this!?" Derky screamed as he suffered in pain and red glowing lines appear on his arms. That fool! Milady did you unlock magic within him!? "I don't know! I just felt cold feeling and I see him in pain I didn't mean do anything honest!" Selena look in horror, seeing Deryk in pain and feel guilt. She quickly saw girl and Tomas checking on him seeing if he okay. It seem you yet have control of you power... Listen mortals, for now don't lay hand on her, it sicken me already this human has his magic unlock, but he'll be fine later. But I have my eyes on him, and all of you. any of you try lay hand on her or try use you I will come to place judgement on you all! Selena get down on her knees to check on Deryk, "I'm so sorry sir, I know you just trying help me, you seem to know me well. There just something about me I dunno what going on, please forgive me." ---- The night has passed and Deryk was still bed-ridden from the fight. Charleigh Stone, the younger sister of Tomas, was in bed as well, thinking about the events that have transpired earlier. Deryk has just been given magic just by touching Selena, the girl she believes have stolen his brother's heart from her. For a long time, Charleigh has held a candle for Ritic, even after he first laid eyes on his own brother's girl. She would sometimes contemplate on getting rid of her so she can have Ritic to herself, but what good would it do? It would devastate Deryk to no end, and would widen the gulf between the brothers even further. Even if she wanted to stranger her now, not only would she not heed Thanatos' warning but she would be in the same state as Deryk. Not that should would have a heart to do it anyway. As much fun as possessing magic sounds, she was careful to consider the consequences should the day arise. An alarm suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, causing her to jump out of bed and run towards her more alert comrades. "What happened now?" Charleigh asked. "We're under attack!" Tomas replied. "By who?" she then asked.